little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Ursula Callistis/Plot
Movies Little Witch Academia Ursula was once a famous stage performer under the stage name Shiny Chariot. It was her shows that inspired Akko to become a witch. Despite her popularity, many within magical community believed Ursula's use of magic in her shows gave a wrong impression about witches in general. Unfortunately, her career as a stage performer came to an abrupt end when the lights in her Shiny Rod faded away. That, coupled with criticism from her said career, led to her storing the Shiny Rod deep in the dungeon beneath New Moon Tower, all while keeping her identity a secret. Now as an unassuming teacher who hides her identity from students and staff, Ursula became one of Luna Nova's teachers. She supervises the dungeon examination and observes Akko and her friends fighting an escaped dragon with the Shiny Rod while herding the other students to safety. She discreetly supports Akko by throwing a large rubble at the dragon and projecting her phrase as Shiny Chariot to give her confidence. The Enchanted Parade She continues her role as an unassuming teacher, showing Akko and her friends their parade assignment. Later, she uses her experience as a former performer to calm the panicked crowd with a magic megaphone and instructs Akko and her friends to use a nullification spell on the awakened Titan. TV Series Background Chariot du Nord was born in France and from a young age she felt a great passion for magic. She wanted to use it to make people happy, but her passion exceeded her experience, so she blundered doing so. Eventually she was admitted in Luna Nova Academy where she met Croix Meridies, who would become her best friend. Her frustrations led her to seek the magical power of the stars in the Fountain of Polaris. The Big Dipper Arch opened for her but it the fountain disappeared before her eyes, as she was not yet worthy of its power. However, Chariot did not give up and focused more on her magic studies, becoming one of the best witches of her time, winning the Luna Nova Cup and the title of Moonlit Witch. One day, Chariot and Croix went to the Arcturus Forest where the Grand Triskellion had been sealed. There, Chariot expressed her dream of using magic to bring joy to everyone, which led her to be chosen by the Shiny Rod as its new master. Woodward would guide her on the road to reviving the Seven Words of Arcturus, and managed to revive six of them. Croix, who initially resented not being chosen, decided to support Chariot in her search. After her graduation from Luna Nova, Chariot continued to use her magic to give smiles to the people, hoping so to come to revive the seventh word. Eventually, she became a stage magician known as Shiny Chariot. At first her shows were wildly popular, but this in turn gave her a bad reputation in the magical world, since the most conservative witches considered that it gave a bad impression of magic by using it as a mere entertainment. With time, the public began to lose interest, demanding more amazing magic. Croix convinced her to use an experimental magic she had developed, Dream Fuel Spirit. With this magic Chariot gave a dazzling performance in a display of magic greater than had ever been seen. This show was wonderful and inspired the young Akko and Diana, giving them a great love for magic. But what Chariot did not know, was that the Dream Fuel Spirit turned people's dreaming power into magic, at the expense of the dormant (or in Diana's case, awakened) magical abilities they possessed. When Croix told her such after the show, she decided not to use the magic again, which in turn caused her and Croix to separate. Chariot decided to go ahead with her magic shows, however, her popularity declined. The public still expected new magic, and their expectations had increased due to her performances with Dream Fuel Spirit. During what would be her last performance, her audience's pressure on her to show new magic led to her summoning an incredibly powerful Shiny Arc, which she fired, scarring the surface of the moon. Her audience was completely drained by this magic and fell unconscious, losing memory of the event. After this, the Shiny Rod withered away in her hands, once again disappearing from the world. In shame at her actions that had lost her the approval of the Shiny Rod, she abandoned her career and disappeared. The only one who knew what happened to Chariot was Croix. Chariot assumed the name of Ursula Callistis and for ten years she remained hidden, later becoming the astronomy teacher at Luna Nova Academy. Season 1A Ursula appears for the first time in the first episode, when Alcor alerts her to strange activity in the Arcuturus Forest that her Projector confirms. Upon arriving there, he discovers Akko, Lotte and Sucy being chased by a Cockatrice. To her surprise, Ursula sees that Akko loads the Shiny Rod with her. When the three fall from the broom by the Cockatrice, Ursula instructs Akko to activate the Shiny Rod with the first Word of Arcturus, managing to create a Ley Line portal with the Shiny Arc, arriving at Luna Nova in the middle of the opening ceremony. At the beginning of the school year, Ursula is unsure of her place as a teacher at Luna Nova, especially by her colleague Finnelan. Even so, Ursula requests to become Akko Kagari's personal tutor, saying that being a non-magical witch she will need a guide. However, Ursula secretly pretended to stay close to Akko hoping to help her on the path of discovering her destiny chosen by the Shiny Rod. Ursula would appear before Akko after she revived the Pappiliodias, handing over her school broom. After introducing himself, Akko asks to keep the Shiny Rod until he can return it to Shiny Chariot. Ursula stays at a distance in the first activities of Akko. However, when she heard that Akko had problems with her Metamophosis Magic the night of the Handbridge party, Ursula decided to go to her room to help her. When not finding it, Ursula discovers the card of the Fountain of Polaris, deducting that Akko went there. After saving Akko and Andrew Hanbridge from a great fall and reuniting with her old friend Arcas, Ursula allows Akko to visit the Fountain, knowing that it would show her the same truth as she did in the past. After the Fountain disappeared, Ursula helps Akko to understand the importance of working hard to be the witch she wants. Ursula encourages Akko to become stronger and restores Andrew, who promises to keep their encounter a secret. Despite her efforts, Akko continues to fail in her exams at Luna Nova, causing Ursula to be reprimanded for her tutelage. Ursula tries to help Akko improve her Object Control Magic and teaches her a restoration spell for her White Magic exam, but both turn out badly. After an incident on the Astonomy exam, Akko is sentenced to be expelled if she fails in her final Magical Philosophy exam. After discovering that Akko caused Professor Pisces to leave the pipes, Ursula is forced to hide her disappearance while Akko and her friends try to find her. However, they are all discovered at the end. When Finnelan insist that Akko must be expelled due to "disgracing the academy" and "having no value as a witch", despite Akko's clear progress and her kindness in choosing to save an endangered species of fish over getting herself back to class on time. Ursula expresses her approval with a passionate conviction surprising Finelan, who is not used to receiving the end of castigation. Despite being punished along with the students, Ursula manages to form a bond with Akko from there. Ursula continues to help Akko to improve her magic, but her efforts give almost any result. The night of the Blue Moon, Ursula stares at the Big Dipper constellation from her window as she recalls her days as Shiny Chariot. When Akko knocks on her door, Ursula hurries to put on her glasses and let her in. While she gets some tea from her, Akko asks Ursula if she was Chariot's classmate. Clearly shook by the question, Ursula overloads the teacup and then reluctantly replies that she was indeed classmates with Chariot, which gets Akko excited and leads her to ask Ursula how she was in her class and finally asks if she knows where she is now. When Ursula does not respond, denoting that she does not know, Akko is left devastated. She tells Ursula how she wants to become a witch like Chariot since she saw her magic show when she was little, but she feels increasingly unable to do so. Returning to the top of her room, Ursula tells Akko that her own teacher taught her the meaning of "Phaidoari Afairynghor", that one should strive for what he or she wants to achieve. Later, Ursula remembers that the day that Akko arrived at Luna Nova, when she unknowingly revived the first of the Seven Words of Arcturus when using the Shiny Arc. Then, the blue moon's light illuminates her water pool, showing Ursula that Akko is in the Blue Moon Abyss. When Ursula arrives at the Abyss and finds her, the spirit of Professor Woodward, one of the Nine Olde Witches who founded Luna Nova Magical Academy and the mentor of Ursula, whom she knows as Chariot, appears before her. Ursula and Woodward talk about the trial that Akko had just overcome, which led her to revive the Second Word of Arcturus. Woodward states that while Akko is stubborn, she is quite determined. Before disappearing, Woodward commands Ursula to guide Akko, so she can open the seal of the Grand Triskellion. As they leave the New Moon Tower, Ursula takes an unconscious Akko back to the main campus, promising to tell her the truth about her identity someday. While helping Akko to practice her Metamorphosis Magic, she tells Ursula of her desire to be chosen as Moonlit Witch in the Samhain Festival as well as Chariot. Then, when Akko is depressed for not being good enough as Diana or Chariot, Ursula reveals to Akko the third Word of Arcturus, "Arae Aryrha", about seeing the uniqueness of oneself instead of comparing oneself with others, taking Akko to a new discovery in the Fountain of Polaris. The next day, during the Samhain Festival, Ursula sets out to discover the truth behind the Vajarois the Wailing, discovering by the Spirit of his vestige about the curse of the Seed of Sorrow. Ursula instructs Akko and her friends how to free Vajarois from the curse, managing to do so by awakening the third Word of Arcturus. Season 1B With the revival of the first three Words of Arcturus, Ursula understands that she must tell Akko the truth of why she was chosen by the Shiny Rod. However, when the Luna Nova faeries strike at the start of the new semester, Ursula is commissioned to visit nearby magical farms in order to get magical energy to give to the creatures, which prevents her from talking with Akko. Upon returning, Ursula discovers that Croix has become a teacher of Luna Nova, leaving her horrified to see her speak with Akko. The next days Ursula is occupied with concerns about Croix's intentions of returning to Luna Nova, knowing that her target is the revived Claiomh Solais. She goes to check up on Akko, but is told by Lotte that she has gone to the New Moon Tower with the Shiny Rod at Croix's request. She immediately realizes that Akko is in danger and rushes to the tower. Finding that Chariot has arrived at the tower, Croix unleashes its considerable defenses against her. She is surprised at the ease Chariot surpasses them in her ascent up the tower, expecting her power to have waned considerably after hiding it for a decade. It is revealed that she became bitter enemies with Croix, who sought to use the world reconstruction magic for her own agenda. As Croix leaves her lab, boasting about the fact that she conceals her identity to Akko, Chariot swears to protect Akko against Croix's evil machinations. Akko is confused to awaken in Ursula's room which prompts her to ask questions, and Ursula answers that she got a little sick and brought her back to the campus. The professor tells Akko about the Cosmic Tree Yggdrasil, the source of all magic. Over time the tree's presence in the world faded, leaving only its branches (ley lines). The seed of the tree and the core all creation, the Grand Triskellion, was sealed away within the sacred Arcturus Forest by the founders of Luna Nova to ensure its preservation. Ursula reveals that Akko has already activated three of the seven long-lost magic words which comprise the seal. Six of the words are known by Ursula, but they cannot be merely taught, as a witch must believe in them with complete conviction in their heart. Akko surmises that Chariot has disappeared because she is looking for the Seventh. Believing that she will finally meet Chariot again if she succeeds, (Chariot has not told her secret yet) Akko passionately declares her intentions to finish the unlocking of all the seven Words. Ursula reveals to Akko the name of the fourth Word of Arcturus, but warns her that to revive her requires something that she lacks in measure. Ursula allows him to go with Lotte and Sucy to Finland, knowing that there she will relive the Word, being pleased when Akko returns with the revived Word. Ursula tries to tell Akko about the fifth Word that has a great relationship with tradition and history, but the tasks of Professor Finnalan keep her very busy. Ursula supports Akko and her friends when they are dealing with the magithronic monsters that Croix releases during Wild Hunt. Ursula confronts Croix after what happened, knowing that she tries to collect the Fuel Spirit, but Croix simply ignores her saying that she can not do anything to stop her. When Akko decides to go to Diana's home to bring her back to Luna Nova after she decides to leave, Ursula lets her do it by telling her that her house is in Wedinburgh. When Akko returns, having revived the fifth Word with Diana, Ursula goes on to tell her the sixth, which is the most important and valuable. Akko asked Ursula to let her go to Wagandea, where Chariot revived the sixth Word, but she refused since the Wagandea tree released to pollen that could strip any witch of their magic. The time the pollen lasted from years to years but Akko decided to check there to confirm it. Seeing that Akko was not letting it go, Ursula had to be strict to her student and scolded her for forgetting the lesson of patience and that she must learn that and the other lessons in order to become a proper witch. With that, Ursula will not allow Akko to go there leaving Akko saddened. When Akko goes to Wagandea anyway by Croix's manipulation, Ursula arrived at the Arcturus Forest only to be ambushed by Croix's magitronics. Ursula woke up to find Croix in front of her who mused about the situation. Ursula ignored Croix to find Akko but was pushed down by the magitronics. Croix watched but Ursula spoke against her old friend that she was afraid that Akko would get the Grand Triskellion. Ursula continued that even if she make Akko astray from the journey, Croix will never get it. Croix was slight angered but calmed herself and rebuffed that the Shiny Rod chose the wrong wielder as it did before a decade ago and that she didn't need the rod anymore since she already built something that could get the exact result. Croix taunted Ursula why she left Akko alone at Wagandea. Akko was the last hope of Ursula's dream causing Ursula to be horrified at what Croix has done to Akko. Croix instead attacked Ursula who continued to fight through and destroyed one giant magitronic that caused Ursula to go off course and fell. Realising this, Croix shouted at Ursula to wake up while Ursula was reminded of the time she went to Wagandea. Ursula finally awoke and slowed her descent. Assured she was safe, Croix advised Ursula to don't go after Akko since it would be too late. Ursula didn't relent and continue to affirm that she'll protect Akko. Croix was left in shock and ordered her machines to stand down. When Akko fels from the Wagandea, Ursula shouted her name and grabbed her on time. The pollen passed through them but Ursula protected Akko all the while begging Wagandea to don't take Akko's future away as her glasses cracked. The two made it out of the pollen and crashed onto the forest. Some time later, Akko awoke and found her teacher. Shouting her name, Ursula woke up as well to smile at seeing Akko. As Ursula asked Akko if she was safe, Akko cried at what has happened and begged Ursula for her forgiveness for saying all the terrible things to her. Ursula hugged her student and sadly asked Akko to forgive her, realizing that Akko didn't chose to be the wielder of the Shiny Rod just as she was long ago. It was wrong of her to push all her hopes and dreams onto Akko and should have understood how her student felt. Akko reassured to her mentor that she didn't force her on anything and that she chose to go through all of this. And yet despite everything she went through, she has yet to mature. Tears flowed from Akko's eyes and informed Ursula of all the times she has been there to look after her and always at her side. Lastly, what Akko wanted to tell her mentor was thank you. One of the tears dropped onto the Shiny Rod which activated. Akko realized what Lyonne meant while Ursula remembered when she unlocked the Word. Akko spoke the Word and the Rod released tendrils that healed both their wounds. Ursula kindly explained that no one has ever reached the top of Wagandea before displaying how proud she was of Akko for her maturity. After what happened in Wagandea, Ursula reveals to Akko the name of the last Word of Arcturus, whose meaning is unknown. She encourages Akko to find it. With that done, Ursula sighed, deciding that this was the right time to tell Akko the truth. Unfortunately, Diana and Akko's roommates arrived to inform to Akko that Andrew wanted to meet her. Since Andrew requested her, Akko asked her teacher to let her go with Ursula decided it was fine and their talk will finish when she returned. Akko, Lotte and Sucy left but Diana stayed to ask Ursula about the recent anomalies. According to Diana, a large abundance of magic have converged on the school ever since the Sorcery Solution System has been installed. However before Ursula could answer, she witnessed Croix leaving. Ursula immediately left but without her broom which Diana realized that she lost her Flight Magic for the Wagandea's pollen. When Croix was attacking Akko after this one discovered her true face, the door burst in with Ursula riding on it. With one blast, Ursula destroyed the machine and saved her student but at the cost of revealing her identity. Akko now witnessed that Ursula and her idol, Shiny Chariot were one and the same. Croix confirmed that Ursula was Chariot. Ursula apologized to Akko for keeping this secret for this long. With her student out of harm, Chariot confronted Croix and demanded her to stop this. The tide soon changed as Croix called out Chariot as a hypocrite as a decade ago she used a similar power many years ago. Dream Fuel Spirit, like the Noir Fuel Spirit, absorbed dreaming power and turns into magic. Chariot yelled about that power but stopped as she saw her student looking at her in confusion. Croix saw this and finally realized why Chariot has been protecting Akko. Croix asked Akko if she was at one of Chariot's shows and getting confirmation, immediately pushed Chariot to reveal her other secret. Chariot was forced to comply to the demand and explained to Akko what was happening. When she heard that Akko went to one of her shows, Chariot had been worried ever since and with every evidence shown, she couldn't deny it any longer. Akko wasn't able to fly was due to participating one of her shows where she had used the Dream Fuel Spirit that absorbed the magic from everyone, including hers. Akko got up and pleaded to Chariot that she must be lying. However, Chariot was unable to face her and has been ever since explaining about that power, leaving Akko to wept as all the memories she spent with her teacher flowed to her. Akko couldn't handle it anymore and understood that her teacher and idol destroyed her dream seconds after it was born. Akko yelled before leaving in tears. With the last of her competition gone, Croix reveled in her victory and abandoned Chariot, who was alone and now has lost everything. Having lost Akko, Ursula has spent sadly staring at the moon she scarred long ago. It wasn't long as Diana visited her. She informed Ursula that Akko has disappeared causing more guilt to her conscience and could only apologized for her role in it. Knowing something amiss, Diana revealed to Ursula that she is aware of the latter being Chariot Du Nord, the missing Shiny Chariot. Ursula confirmed it. After Diana shows desire to help in searching for the missing girl, Chariot complied and revealed everything. Learning about the Dream Fuel Spirit and Akko discovering what it did to her, Diana was in complete loss for a while before resuming to inquire why Ursula hadn't went after her, couldn't believe that the former idol had left her own student alone. Diana demanded Ursula to speak up. Ursula, ashamed weakly replied that she was useless to Akko. An enraged Diana got up from her seat and tore through to her that this was the time Akko needed her more than ever. Ursula couldn't as she had something else to do. Disgusted at Ursula's actions, Diana left the professor to her fate and declaring she'll rescue Akko. Before she exit the room, she admonish Chariot for becoming a disappointment today than in the past. With the doors closed, Ursula stood and took her glasses as she pleads to Diana to look after Akko in her place, not wanting either her or Akko to see her resorted to kill Croix to prevent the monster her former best friend has become from causing more damage. At Luna Nova, Chariot confronted Croix who unveiled her greatest creation, the Noir Rod. However Chariot had other plans as she assumed her true identity. Chariot announced she will finish this once and for all. Croix was impressed that Chariot still has the resolve to fight just after losing Akko but Chariot could only express disappointment at Croix for losing her way. No longer was there friendship between the two but only animosity. The two professors attack and proceed to have their final battle. While Chariot may have lost her ability of flight due to the Wagandea pollen, Chariot has proven to be able to handle Croix for a while allowing the timely arrival of Headmistress Holbrooke and Professor Finnelan who have discovered Croix's activities. Before any could take action, the Noir Rod finally activates. Croix, the Noir Rod and Chariot who managed to latch onto the machine teleports to the seal of the Grand Triskellion, located at the Arcturus Forest. Arriving at their destination, the Noir Rod captures Chariot before landing on top of the seal where it began drilling into it until it was broken. Croix lands and eagerly ventures into the broken seal. Inside, she discovers a small stick. At first confused but she decides to use what she believes to be the Grand Triskellion to alter the world. However, the result was not what Croix expected it to be. Chariot stares at the argument between Croix and Woodward in shock and sadness on how desperate Croix craves attention from someone she worships much like Akko had for her. By the end of the argument, a disappointed Woodward took the Grand Triskellion away and disappears, abandoning Chariot and Croix at the forest to be left with the knowledge that they destroyed their world. Suddenly, the Noir Rod begins to move on its own. Chariot calls to Croix about this. She tries to shut it down but is unable to do so. With no control stopping it, the Noir Rod absorbs more negative emotions which came to it as a storm of red energy. Chariot manages to get free from her bonds and saves Croix. Chariot took Croix and attempts to flee with her but the Noir Rod starts chasing them. Chariot reveals to Croix why she is doing this. She was ashamed and furious at her own failures that costed losses from her loved ones, Croix's dream and Akko's power. The Noir Rod caught Chariot and was about to execute her until Akko saves her with the Shiny Ark. Akko sat before Chariot who could only muster the strength to speak her apprentice's name and thanks her for saving her life even after everything that has happened between them. But to her surprise, Akko smiles warmly and speaks in a kind voice, happy to see her idol in person. Akko offers the Shiny Rod to her. Chariot denies wanting it as it wasn't hers anymore. Akko made up her mind ever since she found it and hands it to Chariot. Chariot listens as Akko recounts the tale of her first meeting with her idol and the beautiful show that she created that made Akko felt like she was in a dream. Due to that show, her dream on becoming a witch was born and Akko hoped with it, she could see Chariot again and she succeeded. Then, Akko continues and explains to Chariot and everyone that more than the dream, the friends she met and the bonds she built with them has allowed this miracle to happen and the greatest bond she had built that allows her to see her idol again was Chariot herself. Even though she got to meet Chariot, it didn't felt right with her as to her, Chariot was her Professor Ursula. Hence, Akko asks Chariot to be her teacher once more. Chariot begs Akko to reconsider since she has proven to be unworthy for harming her. Akko calms Chariot down and informs her that she realize she could never be Shiny Chariot. Akko admits that she wanted to be like her idol including using the same abilities she did. But she counters Chariot was Chariot and Akko was Akko and thus, Akko will be herself. Despite having her potential crippled, Akko decides she'll make use whatever she has. Chariot couldn't help but be touched while at the same time, the Seven Stars of the Shiny Rod ignite as everything that happens was within Akko's heart. Chariot notices it too and saw that the seventh Word has been fulfilled. With all Seven Words, Akko uses the Shiny Rod to summon the Grand Triskellion. Despite its appearance, Lotte told Akko to use it anyway. Reciting Phasansheer Shearylla, ''Akko combines the ''two items allowing the Shiny Rod to reveal its true form. The Shiny Rod alters the landscape of the Arcturus Forest from the barren land to a lush green world. With that, Akko fulfilled the quest that Chariot had started and finally rewarded the world altering magic. However, the remains of the Noir Rod possess a missile that is launched ready to cascade a massive destruction. Chariot and Croix do not see a possible solution, but Akko manages to inspire everyone to try to stop him. After uniting all the brooms with the magic of the Shiny Rod, Chariot and Croix give Akko and her friends protective suits. When they leave, Chariot tells Croix that Akko always believed in herself. As they watch their advance from Arcuturs Forest, Chariot and Croix note how the hearts of the people give Akko and Diana magical power. Chariot speaks to everyone through the Croix interfaces to support both. When Akko and Diana manage to destroy the missile and expand the power of the Grand Triskellion, Chariot and Croix talk about how magic is something bigger than they could imagine and that from there only grow more. Time later, Chariot arranges things with Croix, who before leaving promises to find the cure for the Wagandea's curse. Chariot later comes to see how Akko finally manages to fly a broom. Mangas Teri Terio Manga In Teri Terio manga, which acts as the prequel of short films, Ursula's background remains same, albeit given slight depth. Here, it's revealed that her Shiny Chariot costume was made by Shiny Productions, stage costume manufacturing company, and is confirmed to be Akko's homeroom teacher, as she is shown disciplined Akko and her roommate for causing fire in the first day at Luna Nova and teaching Akko's class the technique in creating Golem in Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 respectively. Ursula has a bigger role in Chapter 3 where she became anxious upon learning her stage costume being auctioned on the internet. After checking that she still has the costume in her possession and taking her time wearing it (which turned out tighter since the last time wearing it), she contacted her acquaintance Kai from Shiny Productions to verify the internet auction. To their horror, someone had managed to steal the costume's paper patterns from the company's possession. Knowing that the auction is a genuine sham, the two tracked down who had auctioned the copies and found the culprit's address, the Secondhand Shop at Blytonbury. Also, during this point, Ursula realized she also need to diet. Magically disguising as the man in black, she personally confronted the Secondhand Shop's owner before interrupted by unexpected arrival of Akko and Diana. Having managed to hide her presence from both girls by transforming into a lizard, Ursula decided to watch as the two uncovers the shop owner's true colors as a fraud before blown his entire shop into rubble with flame magic. While worried that both girls's dynamics, Ursula nevertheless relieved that they managed to working together despite their odds as she retrieved the stolen pattern papers when neither of them are looking. After returning the stolen paper patterns, Ursula continued her routine in Luna Nova as usual. When Akko and Diana had a mild argument over the latter's involvement back at Secondhand Shop, Ursula reassured to Avery that the two would get closer the more they fight. Hilariously, Avery then noticed Ursula's new belt and inquired her about it, much to her embarrassment as she claimed to have bought it to make herself looked slimmer. Keisuke Satō Manga Category:Ursula Callistis